Nueve patatas
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: A Mikasa poco le importa el crimen que diariamente se comente en la base de la Legion de Reconocimiento; el robo de comida no le roba el sueño y prefiere pasar sus ratos libres dando una vuelta por la ciudadela. Es aqui cuando se da cuenta de lo sola que está desde que se unio a la legion y las responsabilidades de Armin y Eren le mantienen separada de sus amigos.


Nueve patatas.  
(Shingeki no Kyojin)

Un extraño crimen se había cometido durante las últimas semanas en el refugio de la legión de reconocimiento. Desde hace un mes, todos los jueves desaparecían varios ingredientes que el cocinero ocuparía para aquella tarde; a veces faltaban verduras, en otras ocasiones pan, carne en menor medida, pero sobre todo las patatas brillaban por su ausencia. Para algunos esto era divertido despertar con la noticia, no se trataba de algo significativo y fácilmente se podía recuperar lo robado; pero para los líderes de escuadrón esto significaba un gran riesgo, demostraba lo vulnerables que estaban y les dejaba en ridículo frente a la Policía Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias. Esto era algo que Irving no podía permitir, mucho trabajo le costó, a él y a sus tropas, ganarse la confianza de todos los habitantes de las murallas.

El primer asalto a la cocina no parecía nada llamativo. Ya todos en el escuadrón estaban acostumbrados a que ocasionalmente Sasha entrara a escondidas y tomara algunas provisiones para calmar su eterno apetito. Pero los robos se volvieron más grandes, desaparecían más alimentos de lo normal y resultaba ya incómodo para todos; alguien entraba a sus dominios por la noche, una grave falla en su sistema de seguridad.

Sin embargo, al ser alimentos los que desaparecían, la primera sospechosa fue Sasha. Rivai le llevó a interrogatorio, junto a Connie y Mikasa, pues no era un secreto que compartía la comida con ellos ocasionalmente; Armin y Jean pasaron días vigilándola, su habitación fue registrada por Mike; incluso Hanji se dedicó a realizar análisis sobre lo que comía. Después de un tensa semana y media, Irving descartó que ella fuera la ladrona y le dejaron en paz. El misterio continuaba.

El clima en las murallas se volvía más frio. Algunos relataban, como lo hacía Armin, que sus abuelos hablaban de regiones enteras que se cubrían de nieve; una lluvia blanca y espesa que no se filtraba bajo tierra, sino que permanecía por horas, hasta días, sobre el suelo. Pero nadie en las murallas sabía que era la nieve, muy apenas sabían lo que era el hielo y el frio solo le conocían con vientos helados y lluvias aisladas.

Los días dejaban de ser soleados y las nubes se extendían por todo el cielo, las brisas matinales ya no eran agradables, sino que congelaban las mejillas al más mínimo roce. Mikasa caminaba por las calles de la ciudad como pocas veces podía hacerlo. La bufanda que Eren le regalo y siempre llevaba al cuello nunca le había sido tan útil. Como miembro de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, pocas eran las oportunidades que tenía de salir del castillo que les funcionaba como base, de tomar aire fresco y alejarse de las órdenes de Irving y los experimentos de Hanji. Tenía suerte, eso pensaba, sus habilidades se recompensaban con menos entrenamientos que el resto y no estaba encadenada en el calabozo como Eren. En verdad, nunca le dio problemas a ningún superior y por ello, sumando su buena cantidad de titanes asesinados, disponía de tiempo libre. Pero esto tenía una consecuencia negativa: soledad. No tenía con quien compartir esos ratos de recreación, Armin siempre estaba ocupado con los superiores ideando nuevas estrategias, Jean solo quería dominar a su caballo, y Eren siempre estaba detrás de Rivai o Hanji. Ni siquiera Sasha estaba disponible para ella, la glotona chica patata se la pasaba siendo castigada por jugar durante los entrenamientos o robarse el equipo de maniobras solo para jugarle carreras a Ymir; la joven Braus era problemática e inquieta, y aun así no podía sacársela de la cabeza, de preocuparse por ella y salvarla en las misiones cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Lo peor del caso es que no sabía el porqué.

Después de andar por las heladas calles de la ciudad, Mikasa se aburrió y decidió volver al castillo de inmediato. Ya se encaminaba a la base de su escuadrón cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir una silueta que el pareció muy familiar. La forma en que aquella figura femenina corría y como su cabello, peinado en una cola de caballo, se mecía libremente con cada trote. Motivada por la curiosidad y el aburrimiento, Mikasa se decidió por seguir a aquella silueta para descubrir quién era; tenía en mente a una persona, pues aseguraba que esa forma de correr la había visto en varias ocasiones.

Con pasos rápidos y sigilosos pudo avanzar por la calle en silencio, alcanzando en poco tiempo a la figura femenina que vio antes; el entrenamiento que recibió como cadete en verdad estaba dando frutos en ese momento, no cabía duda que si podía burlar a un titán también podría espiar a un humano. Aunque eso no fuera en verdad interesante, solo tenía curiosidad por confirmar su sospecha; fue casi por instinto perseguir a aquella mujer solo para corroborar su idea, no sabía porque lo hacía en verdad, fue como si una atracción magnética le obligara a seguirla.

Después de caminar varias cuadras pudo distinguir el rostro de la mujer y confirmar su sospecha. Aquella silueta que le llamó la atención era Sasha Braus. ¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar? Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. El encontrarla en las calles de la ciudad fue sumamente extraño, más porque estaba castigada en el calabozo por no limpiar el área que se la había asignado; el cabo Rivai era muy estricto con la limpieza y el orden.

Quizá por curiosidad, quizá por una razón que la misma Mikasa se negaba a aceptar, no le bastó con ver a la chica patata en las calles. Tenía que saber, ahora, la razón de su fuga del castillo y el contenido de la bolsa que cargaba. Pero debía ser aún más silenciosa, pues ya estaba muy cerca y un mal paso podría delatar su presencia. Con sumo cuidado y evadiendo toda rama o piedra suelta que pudiera ser un obstáculo, Mikasa siguió a su objetivo por varias cuadras hasta que fue testigo de un gran acto de bondad.

Sin darse cuenta, había perseguido a la glotona chica hasta uno de los barrios más pobres y descuidados de la ciudad, uno de esos barrios que siempre son los primeros en caer cuando se presenta un ataque de titanes, uno de esos barrios donde solo se encuentra la gente pobre que no tiene manera de ganarse la vida, donde los enfermos vagan si rumbo pidiendo clemencia al cielo o que reaparezca el titán colosal y ponga fin a su sufrimiento, donde niños huérfanos luchan solos contra un mundo que les ignora. Y fue justo frente a un grupo de aquellos niños que la cadete Braus se detuvo.

En cuanto los infantes, con su rostro sucio y la ropa remendada en toda su extensión, le reconocieron y vieron la bolsa que cargaba consigo, se pudieron de pie o dejaron de jugar para correr a los brazos de Sasha. Ella les recibió con una sonrisa cálida y un gran abrazo para el grupo de ocho niños que le esperaban. Todo esto sucedía frente a la mirada conmovida de Mikasa, no podía creer que su compañera del escuadrón estuviese en semejante lugar con varios niños. Sin poder escuchar ni una sola palabra, desde las sombras que un par de cajas le brindaban, la joven de cabello negro miraba con asombro como Sasha sacaba de su bolsa varios alimentos: trozos de carne, panes, verduras; todo lo que había desaparecido del castillo a lo largo de la semana le era entregado a esos niños que, con un brillo singular en su mirada, agradecían con una sonrisa y un abrazo a su benefactora. La escena era tan increíble como bella; y es que la famosa chica patata, la mujer con el apetito de un titán (como le decía Rivai), no compartía con nadie su comida, solo con Conie que era su amigo más cercano y con Mikasa por razones desconocidas; sin embargo, ella era testigo de la generosidad de Sasha, gesto que pocas veces ha sido visto. Si bien, era cierto que ella era amable con todos y trataba de mostrarse servicial, su actitud inquieta resaltaba mucho más que sus virtudes. Incluso su torpeza era evidente en momentos serios como ese, pues al entregar los últimos alimentos, nueve patatas, una de estas salió rodando sin control hacia el escondite de Mikasa.

Una vez repartido todo, Sasha se despidió de los niños y espero a que entraran en una de las casas. Al verse sola, tomó la bolsa y emprendió el camino de regreso con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

–Así que eras tú –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. A escucharla, Sasha dejó escapar un grito ahogado y sintió como su frente se cubría de un sudor helado mientras el corazón estaba por salir de su pecho.

–¡Mikasa! –gritó después de tartamudear varias veces el nombre–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –agregó nerviosa.

–Ya sabes que siempre salgo a pasear –dijo con su acostumbrada voz fría–. ¿Y tú que haces en este lugar? Se supone que estas castigada.

–¡También salí a pasear! –respondió asustada–. Tenía que hacer unas cosas por aquí, claro que no es como si yo frecuentara este barrio, de hecho no sé cómo terminé en este lugar tan feo –trataba de explicarse, pero sus constantes risas nerviosas le delataban en sus mentiras.

–Ya sé que tú eres la ladrona –le interrumpió Mikasa.

Sasha guardó silencio al instante, quedó petrificada por unos segundos clavando su mirada en los fríos ojos de Mikasa. Ya no quedaba duda, ella era la ladrona de comida, pero al entregarles todo a los niños había borrado las evidencias de su crimen.

–¡No le digas a nadie! –suplicó Sasha de pronto, sorprendiendo a la asiática–. Sé que no está bien lo que hice, pero ellos no tienen nada y a nosotros siempre nos sobra comida –se explicó entre lágrimas–. ¡Por favor Mikasa! –tomó una mano de la chica–. Guarda este secreto, por favor. Si dices algo, me encerraran en el calabozo y seré la carnada para la próxima expedición. Y… y ellos… –lloraba Sasha ante la chica de cabello negro. No podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer que en ese momento la inquieta muchacha de cabellos castaño estuviera de rodillas suplicándole–. Se quedaran solos en el mundo… solo me tienen a mí.

Mikasa no dijo nada. Se quedó contemplándola en silencio. Sabía que lo correcto era delatarla, había cometido un crimen en contra de su propio escuadrón, les traicionó a todos; además de desobedecer el castigo impuesto por sus superiores. Como la respetable cadete que era, estaba obligada a cumplir con su deber aunque esto significara entregar a una de sus compañeras de la academia y dejar desamparados a tantos niños. Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque había un delito de por medio, la intención de cometerlo era buena, nadie estaba siendo lastimado ni les faltaban raciones de comida; además, tal y como dijo Sasha, si ella no le regalaba la comida a los niños, estos morirían de hambre. Estas ya eran razones suficientes para no delatar a la chica patata, sin embargo había algo más que no lograba saber que era. En verdad le rompía el corazón ver a Sasha en ese estado, tan triste y suplicante, no era como acostumbraba verla, ella siempre se mantenía sonriente y energética, traviesa y hasta insoportable. Quería que eso volviera, seguir viendo ese sonriente rostro con manchas de patata asada en las mejillas, a la chica que le llamaba la atención aún más que Eren.

No dijo nada, solo le miro en silencio. Sus brillantes ojos se perdieron en el rostro de Sasha que seguía llorando. No, no quería verla llorar más. Sacó la patata que recogió antes y se la entregó a Braus.

–No diré nada, Sasha.

–¿Eh? –se sorprendió la glotona chica–. ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¿Guardaras el secreto?

–Sí.

–Pero no hablaras de esto con nadie, ¿verdad? –preguntaba Sasha–. Ni a Eren o Armin.

–No –dijo. Se giró para verla a los ojos. Ambas miradas se conectaron por unos segundos de silencio; los ojos marrones de Sasha y los grises de Mikasa no podían apartarse. Un brillo especial apareció en ambas, mismo que es hizo sentir un tanto apenadas y confundidas–. Será nuestro secreto.

Y sin decir nada más, Mikasa se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. De cerca le seguía Sasha que no paraba de agradecerle por prometer mantener el secreto, incluso prometió darle la mitad de la patata que llevaba en su mano. La asiática sintió una brisa fría en su rostro, se cubrió con la bufanda y dejo solo visibles sus ojos; pero no era el frio que sentía el que le hizo cubrirse, sino sus mejillas sonrojadas por aquel momento junto a Sasha.

* * *

_Hola! Originalmente, este fanfic era para un proyecto navideño que tenia, aunque como en el mundo de los titanes dicha fecha no existe, igual nos da para este pequeño fic yuri que no es tan yuri como otros que he hecho. Ya saben, me gusta el SashaxMikasa por alguna razon. Les advierto que este no tiene relacion con "Preocupada" y "Negocios".  
Sin mas que decir_, espero les gustara.

Al Dolamyan OUT!


End file.
